antifaz:Nada es lo que parece
by Misaki SP yaoi boy
Summary: Con el aleteo de una mariposa puede haber un ciclon al otro lado del mundo. Damian Odia a Butters sin razon aparente. Craig y Cartman empiezan una rivalidad y Wendy tiene su primera materia reprobada en menos de un mes. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

ANTIFAZ...

La vida cuando eres niño es buena... no tienes preocupaciones mas que lleguen tus regalos en Navidad... pero conforme vas creciendo... Todo va cambiando... TU CAMBIAS... esto paso hace ya casi un año...

PROLOGO...

Punto de vista de:  
Cartman: Siempre supe que ella jamas me haria caso... Claro... Stan es el imbesil mas lindo de la escuela y a la mayoria de las niñas les gusta... Y despues acaba el primer semestre que llevaba en la preparatoria y para acabarla de fregar tengo puros conflictos con Tweek, y Craig... pero algo aun MAS RARO PASA Kyle se vuelve mi mejor amigo y Stan me odia... y bueno yo tambien lo odio en cierta manera... pero al carajo cada quien se hace cargo de sus acciones... Espero con ansias el proximo año... se que me ira mejor... y si no... pues... es que mi vida esta destinada a que se la lleve el carajo!

Punto de Vista de Stan:  
Termine con Wendy y digo cualquiera que termina con su novia no quiere volverle a hablar por un tiempo... pero eso me aleja de mis amigos...Digo Kyle y Cartman estan mas unidos que nunca y a mi como que me hacen a un ladito y eso no me gusta, digo ¿de cuando aca tanta amistad? Vaya no me molesta que sean amigos... pero Cartman y yo tenemos conflictos desde lo que paso hace unas semanas y con lo que paso con Craig pues peor tantito... a ver como me va este fin de semestre...

punto de vista de Kyle:  
Digo mi vida era normal hasta hace medio año! digo era un chico de preparatoria al que le gustan las niñas y demas... pero Kenny paso a fregarme la jodida vida! bueno... no exactamente pero quedamos mal... y digo eso no esta bien... EN UN SEMESTRE mi vida se hizo extraña al modo de ese experimento que hoy en dia muchos deciden hacer "la teoria del aguacate" No esta por demas decir que... en mi experiencia no fue muy agradable y no quiero volver a repetirla... digo ahora salgo con Rebecca y estoy feliz con eso... antes de eso me hice amigo... ¿amigo? que digo amigo...¡mejor amigo! Del gordo estupido de Cartman y me aleje muchisimo de Stan... y Wendy puff creo que ni se acuerda de uno... Este semestre que viene sere reinventado totalmente!

punto de vista de Wendy:  
¿me aleje? Si me aleje... desde dias antes de que el primer semestre en la preparatoria acabara... mi relacion con Stan pues ya era una maldita ****** y pues quedamos mal... ahora ya nos hablamos un poco pero aun asi no dejo de pensar en lo que paso con Craig... pero bueno... a hecharle ganas... y estoy dispuesta a superar esto ^^

punto de vista de Butters:  
Yo soy el que menos entiende esto... digo es raro... a veces se hablan... a veces se odian... NO LO ENTIENDO! cuando ellos hablan me siento como que desconectado... no entiendo nada hablan en palabras clave y soy el unico que no entiendo nada... a veces me digo que yo hago un mal cuarteto entre Stan, Kyle y Cartman...

Punto de Vista de Kenny:  
Kyle fue a quien mas quise en el mundo... pero a el no le gusta esto... el es muy cerrado a esto... a el no le gustaba que yo lo amara... y a el no le gustaba amarme... Si, se que es algo tonto que hayamos tenido una relacion porque... en primera el y yo somos como el cielo y el fuego... muy diferentes si el dice si yo digo no... jamas funcionaria y si lo supe y el lo sabia... ahora quiero olvidarlo... es lo mejor.

CAPITULO 1.-La teoria de la bandita Adhesiva


	2. Chapter 1 Bandita Adhesiva

ANTIFAZ

Capitulo 1: La teoria de la Bandita Adhesiva PaRte 1.

Han visto la pelicula de "Efecto Mariposa" Es la historia del final alternativo... El que pasaria si no hubiese pasado esto... Bueno... Pues hoy mismo yo me hago esta pregunta... ¿que hubiese pasado?... Bien hace casi un año que entramos a la preparatoria, y nuestro mundo dio un giro repentino. Es extraño cuando crees conocer a una persona y resulta ser una falsedad... Como esa frase que dice "No todo lo que brilla es oro".

Veran Wendy Y Stan despues de que terminaron empezaron a salir durante los primeros dias de la preparatoria, Stan encontro un nuevo taller "Proteccion Civil". El amaba ese taller y todos los dias llegaba con algo nuevo que contar. Ese semestre el hablaba de lo bien que se sentia en ese taller . Pero a Wendy le molestaba oir tanto de PC (Proteccion Civil) y a menudo lo callaba diciendole que ya la habia artado. Stan le contaba a todos y por todos me refiero a TODOS. Ese semestre Cartman me revelo un secreto: Le gustaba Wendy. Yo desde siempre he odiado a Cartman, pero el buscaba un consejo y pues se lo di: Le dije que le dijera a Wendy.

Cuando Cartman le dijo a Wendy ella penso en no hablarle mas, pero Cartman le dijo que si se lo habia confesado no era para que le dejara de hablar ni mucho menos. Wendy era una de las niñas mas bonitas de todo el grupo, y pues la mayoria de los chicos le tenian envidia a Stan por tener a la niña mas linda.

Pero lo raro empezo cuando Craig se empezo a juntar con nosotros a diario e incluso nos esperaba hasta las horas de salida... He aqui el comienzo de lo peor...

-¡Ya casi cumplo 15 años!

Dije tirandome en el pasto

-Eso significa que habra fiesta en tu casa?

Me dijo Wendy con una sonrisa

-Bueno mis padres decidieron hacer una misa oficial

Cartman bostezo

-¡ah Una fiesta judia! ¡No que horror! ¡comida judia en una fiesta de jodidos judios!

Dijo el idiota de Eric Cartman riendose

-¡Callate que a ti nadie te invito!

-Ni quien quiera ir

-Pues si no te invitare ni ati ni a Stan ni a Wendy... ni a nadie del colegio

Wendy me miro sorprendida

-¿porque?

-Las fiestas de mi familia son un poco aburridas y mas si esta un culto judio por encima

-Los judios son aburridos

Dijo Cartman comiendose una gomita

-¡Ya te dije que te calles!

Dije golpeandolo y haciendo que casi el muy estupido se ahoge con el dulce

-Admitelo Kyle, tu amdre judia y tu padre judio... Un total fracaso

En ese momento

-Hola chicos...

Dijo Stan algo sorprendido por verme a mi encima de Cartman golnpeandolo con el grueso libro de Baldor que saque para mi tarea de Matematicas, al oir a Stan deje de golpear a Cartman y me pare

-Toma tu libreta de dibujos

Dijo Stan entregandome una libreta azul marino

-Gracias Stan pense que la habia perdido

Stan sonrie

-¿y que... ya nos vamos? Ya casi es hora de ingles

Todos nos paramos, Stan va con Wendy de la mano y Cartman, Butters y yo vamos atras

-Bien, nos vemos al rato

Dijo Stan besando a Wendy y corriendo hacia su salon de clases. Ese dia la maestra de Ingles no fue asi que tuvimos dos horas para hacer completamente nada. Esperamos a Stan y ya mas tarde nos fuimos a la cafeteria porque Stan queria comer algo fue cuando

-Mira Kyle ahi esta Craig!

Dijo Wendy señalando a Craig y Jimmy que se dirigian a la cafeteria

-Vamos a saludarlos... vente

Dijo jalandome. En ese momento llego Stan y me jalo del brazo

-¡no le hables a Craig, Kyle!

Dice Stan comiendose un taco y señalando a Craig; Craig alzo la ceja

-¿Que porque?

Dije yo algo confundido

-La otra evz hablabamos de dibujos y el voto por los dibujos de Butters

-¿y eso que? Butters es mi amigo

-Ademas, Kyle jamas me ha mostrado una libreta de dibujos, ya que todo buen artista tiene una... Butters me la mostro y creo que dibuja muy bien.

Stan me quito la libreta azul que llevaba en mis manos y se la dio a Craig

-Toma

-Stan ¿que carajo haces?

Craig empezo a hojear mi libreta

-Pues dibujas muy bien Kyle eso lo tengo que admitir

Le quite mi libreta rapidamente

-Pues para mi Butters dibuja mejor

Dije un tanto molesto... ¿porque incluso ponian retos sobre nos dibujos?

-Yo no podria decir eso... mira haras un dibujo de mi

-¿que? (un pococ molesto) ¿porque carajo haria eso?

-Porque asi yo podre decidir quien dibuja mejor

Stan se empezo a reir en eso Jimmy propuso que nos fueramos al pasto que estaba enfrente del centro de computo para acostarnos ya que ahi estaban los demas

-Oye Kyle

Dijo Pip susurrandome en el oido

-¿que paso Pip?

-¿ya te enteraste?

-Pip ya sabes que no me gustan los chismes... Pero ¿de que se trata?

-Si sabias que Eric Cartman esta saliendo con Jenna para darle celos A Wendy?

Yo mire un poco molesto a Pip

-Oye Pip no tienes ningun derecho en inventar esos chismes, si ese imbecil de Cartman me las chupa pero no tienes porque andar diciendo eso

-¿yo? ¡Pero si todo el mundo lo hace! ¡Oye Damian!

Dijo Pip gritandole a Damin que hablaba con una chica llamada Nathaly

-¿que?

-Verdad que Eric Cartman ale con Jenna solo por venganza hacia Wendy?

-Ehhh seeep


	3. Chapter 12

Continuacion. Parte 2: La teoria de la Bandita Adhesiva

Yo no dije nada. Sin duda alguna se trataba de otro chisme mas. Stan y Wendy se besaban apasionadamente (lo cual se me hacia muy incomodo) en ese momento llego Cartman con su novia... Bueno ahora dos parejas mas que se besarian en frente de mi en eso llego Clyde

-¡Kyle!

Yo voltie

-¿que pasa Clyde?

-No habra clase de quimica

-¿que? ¿por que?

-Convensimos al profe de quimica para que nos diera la hora libre

-Ah ok... Oye ¿y ya te vas?

-Si... ¿te vienes?

-Ah yo creo que si... bueno si no me reuno con ustedes en 5 minutos se van ¿ok?

-Ok... Nos vemos en la cafeteria sale... ¡nos vemos!

Clyde se fue corriendo... en ese momento le hable a Wendy

-¿que pasa Kyle?

Dijo quitandose a Stan de encima

-Ya me voy... No habra clase de quimica

Dije parandome y quitando a Stan de mi mochila

-Esperate no te vayas

Dijo Wendy quitandome mi mochila

-¿que? ¿por que no? Yo ya quero irme no quiero quedarme haciendo nada por una hora mas

-Pues... Escucha no me puedes dejar ir sola a casa... ¿que tal si me asaltan?

-Ay Wendy... mira ademas los de la otra seccion tienen su clase de quimica

-Nosotros les haremos compañia ¿verdad Jimmy?

Dijo Craig sonriendo, Jimmy ascendio con la cabeza... Yo suspire

-Ah... de acuerdo

Mas tarde... Wendy, Craig, Jimmy y yo esperabamos a Stan y los demas en frente de su salon. Craig y yo estabamos sentados arriba en una barda y Jimmy y Wendy en una banca en frente del laboratorio.

-¿alguna vez han fumado?

Dijo Craig sacando un botesito con mentitas

-¿Fumar? Pues... ¿que? ¿tabaco?

Dije mirando a Craig Craig se empezo a reir y me dio mentitas

-No, Yo digo marihuana

Wendy se empezo a reir

-Mi ex-Novio Albert si

Jimmy la miro

-¿tenias un novio adicto Wendy?

Wendy miro a Jimmy y sonrio

-Si y hasta la fecha aun me acuerdo de el...

Craig miro de manera extraña a Wendy

-entonces ¿porque carajo sales con Stan?

Wrndy miro a Craig

-Porque Stan me gusta.

Craig cerro los ojs y dijo muy serio

-Pero tu misma acabas de decir que aun no olvidas a este chico

-Si... bueno... yo

En seguida Jimmy apoyando a Wendy dijo

-Si, pero Stan puede ser quien ayude a su corazon a olvidar a ese chico llamado Albert

En ese momento yo dije

-Osea que... ¿Wendy usa a Stan como una bandita adhesiva?

Wendy me miro algo confundida

-¿una bandita adhesiva? Explicate...

-Si, es como... que la herida que te causo una persona que en tu caso es Albert , la quieres cicatrizar y hacerla lo menos dolorosa posible...y para eso necesitas una bandita adhesiva... y la bandita es Stan

Craig me abrazo

-¡Me gusta tu forma de pensar!

De inmediato Wendy dijo

-Yo no uso a Stan como una bandita adhesiva

Me dijo un poco molesta

-Claro que si Wendy mira: la navaja de tu relacion fue Albert y la bandita adhesiva que trata de curar esa herida es Stan

En ese momento sale Stan peliando con Cartman

-¡No gordo! ¡Ya te dije que es imposible volver a formar un grupo Nazi!

-¡Carajo que si puedo! ¡Yo no soy el unico que cree que los judios son unos abariciosos!

-¿Asi? Menciona a alguien que este de acuerdo en tu estupida idea

-No lo se Stan... pero se que hay muchisima gente alrededor del mundo que cree lo mismo

-¡Ay ya callate!

En eso me acerque a ellos dos. Esperamos a Butters que como siempre salia super tarde

-Bueno... ¿ya nos vamos?

Dije bostezando

-Si, vamos

Dijo Wendy jalando a Stan

-E... Este... yo no puedo irme aun

-¿que? ¿porque?

Dijo Weny confundia

-Es que tengo que quedarme al taller de guitarra

Wendy alzo la ceja y solto a Stan

-Crei que te habias salido de ese taller

Stan se puso nervioso

-P...Pues ya ves que no me Sali...

Wendy miro muy molesta a Stan

-Bueno nos vemos el lunes

Dijo Wendy llendose

-¿tu no vienes Craig?

Dije al ver que se quedaba atras junto a Stan

-No, yo tambien tengo taller de guitarra

-Ah... ok.. nos vemos

Dije yo alcanzando a Wendy...

Asi comenzo todo... con la teoria de la bandita adhesiva...


	4. Chapter 2 Los amantes

Antifaz: LOS AMANTES

Como siempre lo he dicho de las personas que menos esperas las locuras... son las primeras en la lista... Una semana despues...

-Hola chicos ¿ustedes no saben que pasa con Stan y Craig?

Dijo Jimmy corriendo hacia Wendy y yo

-No, Yo no se nada

Dijo Wendy deteniendose y haciendo memoria

-Yo escuche que estan peleados... pero no se porque...

Realmente no lo sabia alguien me habia dicho pero para ser francos no sabia exactamente quien...

-pues ya le pregunte a Craig y me dijo que ellos dos tenian unos negocios y que salieron peliados por eso

Mas tarde despues de educacion fisica, Wendy y yo nos fuimos temprano ahi vimos a Craig

-¡Craig!

Grite yo para llamar su atencion Craig nos espero. En el camino ibamos hablando de cosas sin importancia como la salidas de Craig antes de tiempo y etcetera... pero en el metro la conversacion se hizo algo... "fuerte"

-Oye Craig

-¿que?

-¿Tu no sabes que le pasa a Stan?

Dijo Wendy preocupada y triste a la vez... Dias atras, Stan se portaba muy frio con ella e incluso la evitaba... Era como si ya no la amara o como si Wendy fuera culpable de algo... Craig se puso nervioso... lo note en su mirada

-Pues... No se si decirte esto wendy...

La voz de Craig se puso rara... Wendy se preocupo...

-¿que, que me tienes que decir?

-Pu... Pues bueno...

Craig trato de evadir la pregunta de Wendy pero Wendy no es de esas chicas que se dan por vencidas tan facilmente

-¿que? ¡Por un carajo Craig!

Dijo Wendy ya bastante tensa , lo tomo por el cuello de su abrigo y lo zangoloteo varias veces

-Stan te engaña...

Dijo Craig tragando saliva y Wendy lo solto y al mismo tiempo dijimos

-¿que?

Wendy estaba en shock... un shock terrible

-¡Eso no puede ser! Stan no seria capaz de algo similar

Dije muy molesto... Me cayo mal Craig por hacer esas falsas declñaraciones hacia Stan y por poner en esa situacion a Wendy

-¿que sabes Craig?

Dijo Wendy cabizbaja, Craig se paro y se dirigio a la salida del tren

-Es todo lo que te puedo decir

Dijo saliendo rapidamente. El viernes fue un dia nublado, y como otras veces Stan se porto muy frio con Wendy y no estuvo con ella durante todo el dia. La evadia y eso a Wendy le afectaba mucho, ese dia cuando Wendy y yo regresabamos a casa, note a Wendy muy seria... se notaba pensativa y confundida

-¿que tienes?

-Hoy le pregunte a Eric Cartman si sabia algo de eso que nos habia dicho Craig

-Wendy no creo que Stan haya hecho eso

Wendy me miro nostalgicamnete

-Pues ya no se si creerle a Craig o no... Pero algo dentro de mi me dice que si es cierto.

Yo mire a Wendy... pobre... estaba mal por Stan... era mi amigo pero ahora si dire que era un idiota por poner a Wendy asi

-No... Wendy no digas eso, mira... Craig puede decir muchas cosas

-¿Y que tal si es verdad? ¿que tal que Stan si me engaña y yo solo lo estoy usando como una bandita adhesiva?

Yo mire a Wendy... Ella estaba dudando mucho sobre su relacion. Durante unos dias Wendy y Cartman se alejaron demasiado... Los rumores (que siempre hay en la escuela y aunque uno no quiera enterarse se entera) dicen que Wendy y Cartman se dejaron de hablar porque Jenna (la novia de Cartman) odiaba a Wendy y simplemente no la soportaba por el simple hecho de que a Cartman aun le gustaba, pero en realidad jamas hubo algo concreto y solo fue un rumor de colegio.. Pero despues por razones del destino ellos volvieron a ser amigos... se hicieron muy cercanos y Cartman le contaba a Wendy sus problemas de noviazgo... Cartman le conto a Wendy que ya no le gustaba estar con Jenna porque ella se la pasaba con Damian hablando sobre unos novios y eso le sacaba de onda... despues que se secreteaban enfrente suyo y que ni siquiera estaba con el... Un dia cuando Wendy yo saliamos de asesorias de matematicas Wendy recibio un mensaje lo cual le causo mucha risa

-¿que te pasa?

-Lee esto

Dijo dandome el telefono

-¿de quien es?

-De Cartman

No recuerdo exactamente lo que decia el mensaje pero era algo asi

"_Lo hecho esta hecho eh! Ni fuiste a apoyarme M.A. jajaja"_

Dias despues nos fuimos todos y como Stan no alcanzo lugar se sento en las piernas de Wendy. Dos estaciones despues el se bajo ya que se iba a casa de su tio Jimbo. Los 15 años de Wendy se acercaban y por obvias razones todos estabamos invitados a la mejor fiesta del primer semestre y Wendy estaba que los nervios se la llevaban

Oye Wendy ¿quien va a ser tu bailarin principal?

Dije yo... Wendy sonrio picaramente

-Ahh un chico que esta lindisimo

Cartman miro un poco extrañado a Wendy

¿que no se supone que Stan debe ser tu bailarin principal por eso de que es tu novio?

-¡Ay no! Imaginate yo bailando con Stan ¡Ni loca!

Yo mire a Wendy... ese comentario no fue nada bonito

-Ay Wendy que mala onda eres... No se te olvide que Stan es campion estatal de baile

Cartman se rio

-No judio idota... ese gano porque Butters mato al equipo contrario con su zapato de tap...

No se yo... pero esto no iba a acabar muy bien que digamos... pero que puedo decir... La vida es extraña cuando tienes 15 años...


	5. Chapter 3 no me tomes la mano

Capitulo 3: No me tomes la mano en clase de historia

Ya casi era cumpleaños de Cartman... Ese dia la maestra de historia nos pidio que llegaramos temprano a su clase para que acabaramos de ver la pelicula de un mercader en un pais de Latinoamerica... que por cierto estaba aburridicima. Ese dia Wendy no habia ido asi que el orden de los asientos cambio: Pip se sento alado de Damian, Damian a lado de Cartman, Cartman a lado de Butters y despues Stan y yo. La maestra se sento en su escritorio, no queria oir voces en toda la sala, yo bosteze, Stan bostezo... Y creo que el bostezo se contagio por todo el salon...

Opera y mas Opera... a mi me gustaba la opera pero no en una pelicula de un mercader que acababa con los recuersos naturales de ese pais.

Stan se recargo en mi hombro y yo recarge mi cabeza en su cabeza, Butters se estaba quedando dormido, se veian sus ojos cerrandose lentamente, la unica persona que puso atencion a esa pelicula fue Yuriko la mas extraña de todas las chicas del salon... Mas bien del colegio entero... Ella anotaba en una libreta cada parte que se le hacia interesante e incluso se reia con la pelicula, la maestra no se que hacia pero algo era seguro... ella se salvaba de ver la horrible pelicula y yo... bueno ya veia ranas volando...

-Estoy abuuuuurridooo

Dijo Stan abrazandome

-Uhhhg yo igual...

Dije abrazandolo

-Ja,ja mira a Butters

Butters estaba cabeseando, de hecho creo que ya estaba en el quinto sueño solo que se hacia el fuerte, Stan y yo nos reimos en voz baja

-Creo que nadie esta despierto

Dijo Stan, entonces empezamos a mirar las mesas... fue tan gracioso todos parecian zombies... Lo mas gracioso fue ver a Clyde y Token dormidos y abrazados jajaja incluso Stan y yo le tomamos una foto para subirla a facebook en eso Alex un compañero me empezo a hablar y asi de la nada, Stan me jalo y riendose, como pudo me dijo

-¡Mira mira mira!

Dijo haciendome para atras

-¿que? Ay no veo nada

-Ahi donde estan Cartman y Damian

Dirigi la mirada ahi y los vi... Rayos empeze a reirme como loco y de igual manera Stan... Nos tapamos la boca, recargamos nuestra cara en la mesa y nos tapamos con un libro... La cara de Stan se volvio roja y yo ya sentia que reventaba... ¿que habiamos visto? Pues fue lo mas gracioso en mi dia... Vimos a Cartman tomando de la mano a Damian y despues a Damian agarrandole la pierna a Cartman ¡Dios fue tan gracioso ver al "malo" de Cartman con el "marica" de Damian. Se nos hizo tan divertido! Cuando salimos seguiamos riendo en eso Wendy nos hablo

-Hola chicos!

-Hola Wendy

Dijimos riendonos

-¿de que se rien?

-¡Ay Wendy! Debiste entrar a clase de Historia... la pelicula fue horrible pero al final nos paso algo super divertido

-¿porque que paso?

Dijo Wendy que contagiada con nuestra risa tambien empezaba a reirse

-Es que vimos a Damian tomado de la mano con Cartman y agarrandole la pierna

Wendy se empezo a reir pues no se podia imaginar al "malo" y "fuerte" Eric Cartman tomado de la mano con Damian... De hecho bueno ahora resulta que no era lo que parecia... pero bueno... Nadie nos quitara que hayamos reido todo el dia de Cartman y Damian...

Vaya ¿quien lo diria? Los rumores a veces son malos y solo son mentiras pero esa vez... bueno... jajaja La vida es divertida cuando tienes 15 años...


	6. Chapter 6 el inicio y el fin

Capitulo 4: El inicio y el fin: Se acaba el primer semestre

-¡Mama ya te dije que no necesito un estupido traje!

Dije algo molesto en el asiento trasero del auto... en dos semanas era mi cumpleaños numero 15 y mis padres querian una misa especial en la cinagoga . Esa noche despues de dar casi toda la vuelta por Colorado llegue cansado a mi casa, en eso sono mi telefono, era un numero desconocido pero igual conteste

-Hola?

-Hola... Kyle amigo ¿como haz estado?

-¿Kenny eres tu?

-Si ¿pues quien mas?

-Ja,ja,ja es que con eso de que cambiaste de numero de telefono cuando te mudaste a Los Angeles... Pues no te tenia en mi directorio

-Jajajaja si se me olvido pasarcelos... Oye Kyle te extraño...

-Yo tambien amigo... pero en cuanto acabas tus estudios alla regresaras a Colorado... no se te olvide que no debes desaprovechar esa beca...

-Kyle te extraño... TE EXTRAÑO necesitaba oir tu voz

Esto ultimo me hizo sentir un hueco en el estomago... incluso senti como unas cosquillas en el estomago

-¿po... porque lo dices?

-No se... solo te extrañaba sentia que si no te hablaba ahora por telefono y escuchaba tu voz me volveria loco

A los pocos dias... un viernes antes de mi cumpleaños

-Oye Kyle...

Grito Craig alcanzandonos a mi y a Wendy que nos dirijiamos a la cafeteria

-Oh ¿que pasa Craig?

-No, que mala onda eres eh y que mal amigo tambien

-¿que, porque?

-No me invitaste a tu fiesta de cumpleaños

-Ya te dije que no te invite a ti ni a nadie mas porque se que se aburriran

En eso nos alcanzo Jimmy

-Pues yo escuche que invitaste a Wendy y a Clyde

-Porque se que no iran... ademas la fiesta de Wendy sera mejor que la mia

Craig alzo la ceja y Wendy me pellizco

-Auch...

Dije sobandome el brazo... Wendy tenia unas uñas muy filosas

-¿Tendras una fiesta Wendy?

-Si bueno ya sabes como es la vida... Entras a la escuela... fiestas repentinas...

Jimmy se empezo a reir

-Bueno Wendy mejor nos hubieras dicho "No tipos no quiero que vayan a mi fiesta"

Un aura medio extraña se sintio en esos segundos de silencio por parte de Wendy

-Mmm No bueno... oigan ¿saben donde esta Stan?

-Ay pues de seguro en el edificio "G"

Dijo Wendy muy disgustada

-¿para que lo querias?

Dije yo quitandome los audifonos

Es que desde hace como un mes el se quedo con mi credencial y he tenido que entrar con la de repocicion de credencial...

Dijo el sacando su hoja del tramite

-Osea que ya le hablas

Dije yo per el lo nego con la cabeza

-No, lo que pasa es que el se la quedo desde antes que nos pelearamos . Le dije a Jimmy que fuera buen amigo y se la pidiera... ¡Y nada mas ni va!

En eso nos topamos con Stan y otro chico de proteccion civil

-Oye Stan!

Dijo Jimmy corriendo hacia el... Lo unico que vi fue a Stan sacando la credencial y mirando con un poco de odio a Craig.

Al otro dia bueno... era mi cumpleaños pero para mi otro dia ordinario. El primero en llamarme fue Timmy aunque analizandolo bien no dijo mucho... en facebook tenia muchas felicitaciones y a cada rato me hablaban por telefono... a las 123 pm sono el telefono de nuevo

-Hola

-Hola... Feliz dia cumpleañero... te cantaria una cancion pero decidi alejarme de eso...

-Jajaja Gracias Kenny... Lo recordaste...

-Jamas lo olvidaria... queria ser el primero en ponerte un post especial en facebook pero no, fue Mercedes.. queria ser el primero en llamarte y no fue Timmy ay como los odio por quitarme el privilegio.

No sabia porque Kenny se comportaba asi... Pasando los dias fue la fiesta mega gigante de Wendy, ese dia Bebe queria que yo la llevara porque Clyde iba a ir con su novia... y asi asimilabamos que cada quien con su pareja... Para mi mala suerte ese dia no pude ir.. me enferme y despues le robaron el auto a papa, asi que no pude ir. El lunes siguiente no hubo clases y para el martes solo teniamos que ir a clase de Historia para la entrega de calificaciones y a quimica para la revision de la guia de estudio. Ese dia llegue como si nada ahie estaban Bebe, Clyde, Wendy y Lucy que hablaban de la fiesta de ensueños de Wendy

-Si, y el pastel estuvo delicioso

Decia Bebe con una sonrisa

-¿y que bailaste? Es que ya ves que yo me fui a las 12 am

Dijo Clyde. Yo oia lo que platicaban... realmente me sentia como fuera de lugar en esa charla, en eso llego Stan

-Hola Amigo

Dijo chocando la mano conmigo. Vi que el y Wendy se miraron ... y ya... ni siquiera un saludo. En eso Stan me jalo hacia el corredor... Realmente algo raro estaba pasando

-¿que?

-Ya.

Fue su tan explicable respuesta

-¿ya que?

Dije alzando mi ceja

-Ya, solo ya.

En eso llego Bebe y miro un poco molesta a Stan

-Es lo mas estupido que haz hecho Stan

-Ella lo quiso asi y pues yo tambien...

Bebe me miro

-¿si supiste lo que hizo el tonto de tu amigo?

Yo la mira y lo nege... ¡nadie me aclaraba nada!

-¡no!

-Termino con Wendy por telefono

Mire a Stan... si era un tonto... ¿cortar con alguien por telefono? ¡en que cabeza cabe!

N la clase de quimica, Wendy y yo nos sentamos en nuestra mesa de trabajo... ella estaba como si nada...

-¿como es eso?

Dije yo mirandola

-¿que?

-Que terminaste con Stan por telefono.

Wendy giro los ojos y gruño en voz alta

-¡ese chismoso...!

-De hecho Bebe dijo que todo el grupo se entero por tu actualizacion de status sentimental en facebook

Wendy se sonrojo...

-Wendy... solo digo que antes en la antiguedad cuando terminaba alguien con su pareja lo primordial era quemar sus cartas y tirar sus peluches... pero ahora la gente "moderna" lo primero que ahce es cambiar su status en facebook

Wendy me conto como habia pasado.

Ella me dijo que no le gusto nada que Stan hubiera ido a su fiesta el sabado... segun porque habia ido con su ropa de siempre si al menos se hubiera arreglado y hubiera ido presente... Despues me conto que un jueves, Stan le pregunto si iria a la obra de teatro del Sr. Garrison, ella le dijoq ue no podia ir entonces Stan le dijo que le diera el dinero y que el iba a comprar el boleto pir ella. Wendy dijo que si.

Stan la cito en una linea fija del metro.. Wendy espero una hora y media pero Stan jamas llego hasta que sono su celular y segun ella (y si le creo) esto paso

_-Hola Stan... ¿donde estas?_

_-Ay Wendy perdoname amor... es que yo pense que si me daba tiempo de pasar por ti pero... tuve que quedarme a PC y..._

_-¡ah (molesta) asi que ya salio el gato de la puta caja!_

_-¿qe, de que me hablas?_

_-¡ya nada olvidalo quedate en tu jodido PC!_

_Cuelga..._

Desde ese momento en que Stan prefirio estar en proteccion civil que con ella... Wendy dejo de quererlo. Y todo habia acabado en una relacion que jamas fue de dos... Al otro dia fui a clase de matematicas, de hecho fui a hacer el examen final. Ingles y Gimnasia habian acabado asi que pues ya nada mas era mate. Ese dia fue muy frio, cuando iba en el metro vibro mi movil vi la llamada, era de Kenny...

-Hola...

-Oh Hola Kenny...

-Tengo que decirte algo que ya no puedo guardar mas...

-¿que pasa?

-Me he enamorado de ti Kyle... te amo... jamas habia sentido algo asi por alguien

Mi corazon empezo a latir muy rapido ¿pirque me emocionaba tanto? Hacia ya 6 meses que no veia a Kenny... ¿porque estaba tan feliz? ¿porque? ¡No! El era un chico... y yo tambien no era realmente sano y tampoco...

-Yo tambien... me he enamorado de ti... Kenny..

Dije tartamudeando. Ese dia empezamos una relacion... He aqui el comienzo de mi locura... y bueno... el amor les llega y se va de diferentes formas... lo mas conveniente es disfrutarlo... jejeje no cabe duda... el amor es algo muy confuso cuando tienes 15 años...


	7. Chapter 7 peras y manzanas

Capitulo 5: Peras y Manzanas

Nuestro primer semestre en la preparatoria del pueblo habia llegado a su fin.

Wendy obtuvo un trabajo en el Wall*Mart; Si ya se los intentos de Stan y yo por destruirlo fueron en vano porque instalaron uno mas pequeño en frente del unico resyaurante chino del pueblo. Ahi conocio a Arthie y a Frank ( Frankiiiee para Cartman, Stan y yo que nos burlabamos de que estaba muy feo y tambien a Edward que igual estaba feo con "f" de foca. Cuando fue la caravana Coca-Cola mi papa nos llevo a Ike y a mi a verla aunque nosotros no creemos en Santa Claus, Ike disfruto estar ahi, ese noche era muy fria y en eso

-¿quieres ponche?

¡Era ella Rebecca! La chica que por mi culpa se hizo una... cualquiera por no decir palabras altiisonantes (es mi reto de este año decir las menos grocerias que se puedan) y que su hermano de golpeo durante un baile en la primaria... Bueno eso ya paso, y pues Rebecca aun se me seguia haciendo linda y lista no por nada ella me habia ganado en el concurso de deletreo. Cuando llegue a mi casa decidi prender la computadora y como todas las noches ahi estaban en linea: Butters, Kenny, Cartman, Clyde, Bebe y otros tantos pero en realidad solo queria hablar con Kenny. .Pasando el rato algo me dijo que le mandara un inbox a Cartman y esto fue lo que paso...

_Kyle dice: Ola _

_Eric dice: Holaa_

_Kyle dice: ¿que onda gordo?_

_Eric dce: Ya TE DIJE QUE NO SOY GORDO __

_Kyle dice: Bueno antes lo eras _

_Eric dice: Ya deje de serlo con ejercicio pero a ti nadie te quita el hecho de ser judio :D_

_Kyle dice: Vete al carajo gordo! eso me pasa por ser buen amigo y mandarte un inbox_

_Eric dice: Bueno ya judio en si quien te manda... bueno ya sacando el tema de que eres una mala persona... ¿te puedo contar algo?_

_Kyle dice: Se que me arrepentire, pero a ver cuentame :/_

_Eric dice: Bueno no te ha pasado que tu solo comes manzanas y siem`pre las haz comido, pero un dia se te antoja mas una pera, y antes ni te llamaba la atencion pero ahora decides probarla y te gusto?_

_Kyle dice: ¿a que te refieres?_

_Eric dice: es que tuve un romance con un tipo que antes me caia de la mierda _

_Kyle dice: No querras decir eso que creo que dices... :o_

De hecho mi mal pensamiento era el significado de esa teoria... metafora o como sea que se llame

_Kyle dice: Ay aja si como no gordo chismoso xD_

_Eric dice: ¡ya ves! sabia que eras un un egoista y abaro judio que solo se sabe preocupar por si mismo ¡tooodooos los judios son iguales deberian mandarlos a las camaras de gas y a los campos de concentracion!_

_Kyle dice: ¡ya callate culon!_

Y ahi acabo el inbox que le mande a Cartman.

Entonces empece a platicar con Keny en inbox. El me dijo que habia decidido tomar un trabajo en Canda ya que asi pronto podria regresar a Colorado. Por alguna razon, no me importo mucho. Kenny habia tomado su decision y yo respetaba eso. Entonces en ese instante Cartman me pregunto que si a mi no me habia pasado algo parecido a las peras y manzanas de su metafora... yo le dije que no.. ¡no iba a dejar que el se enterara de lo de Kenny! Y menos sabiendo que es un mal nacido... Y rebecca ah.. Rebecca... como se nota que la vida es demasiado complicada cuando tienes 15 años.


	8. Año nuevo y¿tweek?

CAPITULO 6: Año Nuevo y... ¿Tweek?

Vaya al fin año nuevo.. eso significa que...

-¿Jersey? ¿nos vamos a nueva Jersey?

Dije yo... ¡si vacaciones! Ah... es bueno relajarse despues de un pesado semestre en la preparatoria de South Park... ah es agradable... un momento ¿primero de enero? No... No es que el primero de enero no podia... era obvio veran:

Kenny se recibia en la universidad de Los Angeles como medico... y se suponia que ibamos a celebrar su gran victoria con una fiestesita... No tenia opcion... ¿a quien engañaba? Yo queria ir a Jersey... el 31 de diciembre de camino a Jersey...

-Hola Kenny

Dije saludandolo el sonrio

-Kyle ¿que paso? Crei que mañana nos veriamos en tu casa para celebrar mi ingreso a la a la facultad de Medicina de Los Angeles

-Si Bueno... de eso es de lo que te queria hablar

Kenny me miro... ah, no era mi intencion que esto pasara, pero...

-¿que pasa? Anda sin rodeos

-Lo que pasa es que me voy a Jersey a pasar el año nuevo, y lo mas probable es que llegue el 2 de enero en la noche...

Dije yo... rayos ya me estaba arrepintiendo de haber dejado mi promesa

-y ¿no te puedes quedar?

Me dijo el con una mirada triste ¡rayos! ¿porque mierda hacia eso?...

-No, bueno de hecho ya iba camino a Jersey, mis padres estan en el auto

Kenny sonrio con algo de nostalgia... ¡ya era obvio! Estaba decepsionado y pues SI, YA LO ADMITO yo tambien me porte muy amm ¿como seria? Me porte como una mierda... si ya tenia un compromiso con Kenny y su fiesta de egreso de la preparatoria de Los Angeles pero... ah de verdad queria salir de South Park aunque sea por un par de dias

-Ya que... La familia es primero eso siempre me ha quedado claro...

-Kenny yo...

-Vamos... Disfruta tu viaje a Jersey

En eso me subi al auto... mire por la ventana pensando... si, me habia visto muy mal pero... en eso sono mi celular un mensaje de texto de Kenny... jamas olvidare lo que decia:

_LoO mAs BeLLoO dUraA muy pOoCoO _

_KyLe.. TqM pEro aH... LoO NueStRo_

_YaA nOo pUedE cOonTiNuar... LoO SiENtO_

_TERmInAmoS... TE QUIERO._

En seguida cerre el mensaje, no me importo mucho el hecho de que Kenny y yo terminamos, el habia tomado su decision, pero... si me dolio mucho que como Stan y Wendy me haya terminado via mensajes de texto, aunque lo de ellos fue mas "valiente" porque fue por medio de una llamada telefonica.

Cuando regrese me encontre con Craig

-Hola Kyle nene

¡aaahh! Como odio que me digan "nene" odio ese termino y mas cuando se refieren a mi...

-Craig no me digas nene que no me gusta

-Uh bueno Kyle, tampoco es para que te enojes

En ese momento estiro los brazos como para abrazarme, yo sonrei y lo abraze

-Feliz año Craig

Al otro dia mientras miraba el show de Terrance & Phillip en la tele, tocaron a mi puerta, Ike abrio y de pronto

-¡¿Donde esta el judio marica de tu hermano?

Sali ahi estaba Cartman, yo lo mire

-¿que carajo quieres?

-Kyle... ¿podemos charlar un rato?

Yo lo mire ¿Charlar con Cartman? Eso JAMAS

-¿debe ser ahora? Esta Terrance & Philip en la tele... y es un capitulo nuevo

Cartman se puso un tanto histerico, me tomo por el cuello de mi chaketa

-¡Deja de ser un abaro judio! ¡deja tu herencia de soberbia y ayuda a alguien que no seas tu mismo!

Yo lo mire me recarge en la puerta dando un fuerte suspiro "¡ah ¿con que mierda me saldra ahora?" Pense... realmente no queria hablar con Cartman

-¿de que quieres hablar?

El me miro estaba nervioso, se tronaba los dedos y miraba hacia todas direcciones

-a.. ¿aqui mismo Kyle?

Yo alce la ceja

-si, ¿pues en donde mas?

El me miro

-¿no podria ser en tu cuarto?

-¡no!

Y no era porque sea un ojete, pero no iba a dejar que Cartman volviera a entrar a mi casa, ya que la ultima vez escribio en las paredes de la sala "maricas y jodidos judios hijos de puta que mataron a jesus y se roban el dinero"

Cartman subio a mi habitacion... me sente en mi cama y el daba vueltas por todo el lugar... Ah aunque en verdad el no lo crea NECESITA UN PSICOLOGO... de hecho creo que lo necesita desde primer año de primaria... o al menos alguien con una mente menos loca y perturvada que la de el... he ahi mi caso estaba haciendole de psicologo ah...

-¡ya coño dime que te pasa carajo!

Cartman me miro

-No es tan simple Kyle... No lo es

Dijo sangoloteandome... si ese imbecil estaba loco y yo jugando con el al psiquiatra...

-Carajo culon... si no me dices se acabara Terrance & Phillip y te pateare tu enorme culo

-Callate Kyle... si me sigues prsionando judio idiota no te contare nada...

Tomemos partes... ¿de cuando aca Cartman me contaba sus cosas? ¿porque a mi? Y sobre todo ¿por que lo estaba escuchando?

-a la mierda Cartman ¿porque me cuentas todo esto?

Dije yo... ultimadamente a mi que carajo me importaba lo que a ese idiota le psara

-Porque... creo que tu y yo somos amigos...

-Escuchame bien idiota... tu no eres mi amigo y JAMAS los seras ¿me haz entendido?

Si, ya se que no fue muy bonito lo que dije pero el contesto

-Aunque tu seas un jodido judio de mierda yo si te considero mi amigo...

Yo aparte la mirada...

-De acuerdo ya habla...

-Veras... Recuerdas que hace poco te conte lo del tipo y que salia con el...

Yo recorde ese dia en facebook

-si... ¿que tiene?

-Pues veras... el tipo era... era... era... Era Tweek

¿que carajo? ¿Tweek? ¿era posible? ¡No ese idiota queria hacerme caer de nuevo en sus bromas!

-No juegues con eso carajo

-¿que? No estoy jugando... es en serio

Realmente... no creia nada de lo que decia

-No me hagas reir no inventes eso... los padres de Tweek tienen una orden... no puedes estar a menos de 300 metros de el.

-Si bueno...

-Y no es para menos siempre lo molestabas en secundaria...

-Bueno judio... es que... lo tengo en mi otra cuenta de Facebook

Alce la ceja... ¿como que tenia una cuenta diferente?

-¿que? ¿como que tienes una cuenta diferente en facebook culon?

-Si la del "Coon"

Cartman me conto que en esa cuenta tenia agregado a Tweek y que por medio de facebook se empezaron a conocer mejor... tanto que incluso salieron a pasear como en citas muchas veces... ay no puede ser... y yo que pense que ellos eran normales... ahora es oficial... los unicos que son normales son Stan y Butters... si la vida es muy extraña cuando tienes 15 años...


	9. Chapter 8 pay de queso

Capitulo 8: Pay de queso

Realmente era increible lo que Cartman me contaba ¿Tweek?

-Entonces... Dejame ver si entendi... ¿Tuviste una "relacion" Con Tweek? Osea Fueron novios...

Dije yo... ah no podia creerlo ¡Tweek y Cartman! ¿en que jodido mundo estaba?

-No no fuimos novios... de hecho no fuimos nada

Dijo el dando vueltas en la silla de mi escritorio

-Pero tu mismo acabas de decir que...

-Mira Kyle-Dijo interrumpiendome-El llavero de corazon, la cosa para los lapices y el pay de queso que vende su familia en la cafeteria... QUE POR CIERTO esta super delicioso... No significaron nada para mi... ni siquiera una señal de amistad...

¿que decia? ¿como podia referirse asi de alguien(que aunque el no quisiera admitirlo) que fue algo esencial e importante en su vida

-No te refieras a el como si hubiera sido un simple juguete

-Es la verdad Kyle... mira yo solo estuve con Tweek por el pay pero solo por eso... hay que aprender a sacar ventaja de tus relaciones y sacarle todo lo que se pueda

Yo cruze los brazos y me tire en la cama... ¿tendria razon? Y si la tenia... pues era una mierda

-¿y ahi acaba la historia de tus pesares?

Dije yo sacando mis lentes y empezando a leer un libro

-No Hippie... bueno... es que esto no se si decirtelo...

-Pues ya abriste la boca culon asi que empieza...

Cartman me miro...

-Recuerdas que te dije lo de los tipos de la escuela que te conte

-Si... ¿que tiene?

-Bueno uno de ellos me dijo que... desde que adelgaze estoy sexy y que... en las noches tiene sueños gay conmigo...

Yo me tape la boca con nauseas...

-¡que asco Cartman no la jodas!

Dije yo... si ya NO LO NEGARE Cartman era mas mmm bueno tenia mejor apariencia... habia bajado mucho de peso... dio el estiron y adelgazo... quien lo diria... el culon tenia razon al decir que cuando creciera iba a adelgazar pero... ¿porque mierda tenia que contar lo del sueño gay?

-Ay ya lo dije al carajo

-¿y quien esta tan jodido mentalmente para soñar contigo cabron?

-No Kyle prometi no decir nombres... solo te puedo decir que esa persona una de ellas la "conoces" muy bien... Pero lo prometi

Dijo el ¿de cuando aca Cartman cumplia sus promesas?

-Te conte lo mio con Tweek pero porque era mio... no por otra cosa de eso puedes estar mas que seguro kyle

Dijo el... realmente me sorpendio muchisimo que Cartman me hubiera contado su secreto...

-Lo que me preocupa es- Continuo- Es que uno de ellos despues de haber tenido esa relacion con el otro... ahora esta tras de Tweek

Dijo el yo lo mire me levante de la cama y sorpendido dije

-¿que? ¿Crei que no te importaba?

-Bueno... es que yo presiento que ese tipo solo lo quiere para coger... y despues lo hara a un lado

-que a ti no te importe- Dije mirandolo recargando mi cara en mi mano- Tu mismo me haz dicho que nunca te importo Tweek

-Si lo se- Contesto el- pero...

Yo lo mire... esa sonrisa... ¿era Cartman? Si esa sonrisa era de Cartman era tan ¿como decirlo? Tan extraña era como si recordara algo con dulzura... ME QUEDE PASMADO

-Tweek... siempre fue tan... no se es extraño pensar eso... pero me gustaba su compañia... Te dire algo... Si me importa Tweek pero no como una pareja marica...

Rayos era imposible... la vida es rara cuando tienes 15 años...


	10. Chapter 9 lo que paso una vez

Capitulo 9:: Si pasa una vez con seguridad pasara dos veces

Ese dia Sali con Wendy un momento a platicar, estaba aburrido y Cartman ya se habia ido cuando acabo Terrance & Phillip... iba caminando tranquilamente por la calle cuando de pronto me tope con una chica... era bonita morena y un poco mas alta que yo

-¿eres Kyle?

Dijo ella yo me sorprendi mucho... a esa chica jamas la habia visto en mi vida

-¿como sabes mi nombre?

Dije yo ella me miro sonriendo

-No te asustes... mi nombre es Katy soy amiga de Kenny... el me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti...

Ella siguio caminando conmigo... fue algo terrorifico... ella se fue por una calle y yo segui algo confundido en eso oi un grito "kyle" voltie... era el ese idiota... camine aun mas rapido pero el me alcanzo a tomar por el brazo

-kyle espera por favor

Dijo el mirandome yo trate de safarme... No queria hablar con el... no se merecia una conversacion... ¿porque no me dice lo que me queria decir por mensajes de texto? Para eso si era valiente...

-¿que quieres? Sueltame que tengo prisa

-Necesito hablar contigo...

Dijo el de manera insistente, yo lo mire...

-Si, se que no quieres hablar conmigo porque soy un idiota... tienes todas las razones... pero solo te pido 5 minutos... cinco minutos Kyle...

Yo cruze los brazos lo mire molesto

-Tienes 5 minutos

Kenny respiro profundo y me miro con trsiteza

-Primero quiero disculparme por haber terminado via mensajes de texto

¿tenia que recordarlo? Pues bien ya lo habia hecho

-Disculpa aceptada... bueno ¿eso es todo? Me voy

Dije dandome la vuelta pero el alcanzo a tomarme del brazo

-Me dejaste hablar contigo por cinco minutos y tan solo han pasado treinta segundos

Me dijo el yo lo mire

-Tienes razon-dije suspirando-Continua

El me miro de manera nostalgica

-Se que no fue una cosa muy madura, pero estaba herido... y despues me di cuenta que no puedo estar sin ti... que te necesito... que te extraño... y a pesar de que terminamos... me mandaste un mensaje de "feliz año nuevo"

Dijo el, yo lo mire... esta odiandolo tanto pero a la vez amandolo... ¿quien mierda me entendia?

-Yo tambien me porte como una mierda... oye se que tu querias festejar tu ingreso... pero no se me deje llevar por el viaje a Jersey... tambien fui un idiota por haberte prometido algo que no cumpli... me senti como Cartman... me odie a mi mismo te lo juro

-¿me odias?

Dijo el tristemente

-No.-Respondi yo- Ah... Kenny los sentimientos no cambian o se olvidan en cuatro dias

-Regresa conmigo Kyle...

Dijo el yo decidi irme en esos momentos... pero el me abrazo

-¿porque no me preguntaste porque queria terminar?

Dijo el yo escondi mi cabeza en su pecho

-Porque tu habias tomado tu decision y...

En eso me abrazo mas fuerte y me susurro en el oido

-Mi decision es quedarme con Kyle... Para siempre... Kyle... ¿te quedas conmigo?

En ese momento me sonrroje mas tarde...

-Buenas noches señora ¿Esta Cartman?

-Si claro... ¡Eric amor te buscan!

Entre a la casa y mire a Cartman jugando videojuegos...

-¿que te psa judio?

-Yo te aconseje... ahora aconsejame tu.

Esa noche Cartman me aconsejo que no volviera con mi "novia" porque "lo que pasa una vez con seguridad pasara dos veces" pero... lo amaba... amaba a Kenny al fin me quedaba claro... si estaba consiente de que s regresaba con Kenny era oficialmente un marica... pero sin pensarlo mas tiempo regrese con el.

Al otro dia ¡segundo semestre! Al fin empezaba... quien diria... INICIANDO LA SEMANA descubriria quien es el tipo que queria sexo con Cartman y quien era su ex pareja... y ademas de todo el secreto de Wendy ah la vida es un maldito rollo cuando tienes 15 años D:

"_TENGO TANTO MIEDO DE QUE OLVIDES DE CUANTO TE QUIERO"_


	11. Chapter 10 empezando desde 0?

Capitulo 10: ¿Empezando desde cero o desde mil?

Al otro dia era lunes nuestro primer dia de clases, en cuanto llegue vi a Stan y Butters arriba en el edificio "X" yo sonrei al verlos y nos abrazamos, llegue y vi a Cartman parado. Despues entre a mi clase de matematicas. Cartman Butters y Stan de la otra seccion no tuvieron clase ese dia (suertudos) asi que pues se fueron. Despues nos fuimos a clase de literatura con el Sr. Garrison. Garrison jamas llego entonces Lucy, Bebe, Cartman, Butters, Stan y yo nos fuimos a acostar al pasto enfrente del centro de computo de la escuela. Cuando llego la hora de computo nos toco en salones diferentes. Pero yo Sali temprano mientras que los de la otra seccion salieron hasta las 12:30... Oh olvide mencionarlo Wendy no asistio al primer dia del segundo semestre

-¿y como es tu maestro?

Dijo Butters sonriendo

-Bueno pues... es agradable y ademas hele bien

Dije yo sonriendo pero en seguida Cartman empezo a joderme.

-¡Al marica de Kyle le gusta su maestro! ¡ña ña ña ña!

Dijo el riendose de mi

-¡Callate culon!

Pero de inmediato Butters intervino

-Prefiero un maestro de buena presentacion al que tenemos nosostros

-¡ah si maldito hippie!

Dijo Cartman molesto...

-Se pone los calcetines por encima del pantalon... jajaja

En eso Butters se subio a un puente

-Esperate marica ¿a donde crees que vas?

Dijo Cartman jalando a Butters

-Oh lo siento Eric, pero ahora no voy directo a casa... debo pasar con mi papa a su trabajo, soy su asistente personal... ademas si llego tarde me castigaran

-¡¿que? No quiero irme con este judio de mierda yo solo!

Dijo Cartman molesto yo de inmediato le di un golpe en la cabeza

-¡callate Culon que a mi no se me hace nada agradable irme contigo!

Pero bueno nos fuimos... al otro dia

-¡kyle!

Grito Stan y Cartman corriendo hacia mi

-Hola chicos, Buenos dias

Dije yo sonriendo

-¡Vaya coincidencia encontrarnos los tres en el metro!

En eso llego Diane una compañera de PC de Stan y el se fue con ella. Cartman y yo nos adelantamos un poco y nuestro silencio duro muy poco

-Hola Kyle

-hola culon

-¿como te va?

-Bien... ¿y a ti?

-Estoy encabronado Kyle...

-¿Es novedad? No creo que no

-Si, ¿como ves?

-Se que me arrepentiere de preguntar, pero, ¿porque?

-Recuerdas lo que te conte de los maricas que andaban en primer semestre

-si ¿que tiene?

Cartman miro hacia todos lados, yo lo mire

-¿y que?

-Escuchame... por culpa de uno de esos imbeciles perdi tiempo valioso que bien pude aprovechar ¡dos mese Kyle! ¡Dos meses los cuales desperdicie! ¡Me encabrona porque ese puto sabia que su puta me gustaba... y no le basto! Ademas de que le fue infiel... ay no...!

Dijo el... vaya, vaya, vaya Cartman casi lloraba "jijiji marica" pense

-Vamos Cartman... no es para tanto

En ese momento me empujo contra un muro...

-¡no digas que no es para tanto judio idiota!

-P...Pues dime quienes son

-¡Digas lo que digas judio no te dire!

En eso entramos a la sala. Despues acabando la clase del señor Garrison

-Vamos Cartman ya dime...

-No judio-Dijo el bajando las escaleras-Prometi no decircelo a nadie

-¡al carajo Cartman no me importa!-Dije jalandolo- ¡A mi solo me importa la persona que conozco el otro no!

Cartman me miro turvamente

-Bueno... uno de ellos no es muy guapo y no va muy bien en la escuela... si no se aplica reprobara con...

-Craig

Dije yo casi de inmediato, Cartman asendio con la cabeza

-¿tanto para eso? Craig no me importa...

-Callate que aun no acabo-Dijo el mirandome y tragando saliva- la persona que salio con Craig y me quito 2 meses de valioso tiempo fue Stan

No... No ¡No no era posible! Ese idiota queria joderme de nuevo... ¡no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya! En ese instante con todas mis fuerzas le di un puñetazo a Cartman

-¡Callate imbecil no voy a permitir que andes hablando asi de Stan ¿me haz oido?

Cartman se levanto y me miro

-Kyle yo...-susurrandome en el oido- Te juro que te estoy diciendo la verdad

-¡callate!-Dije tomandolo por el cuello del abrigo-¡arruiinaste mi vida desde que era niño... ahora quieres joderme inventando blasfemias de Stan... y te dire algo cabron no te dare la oportunidad! Porque tu-Dije mirandolo fijamente a los ojos- eres como un jodido tornado de mierda que destruye todo a su paso... ¡No permitire que arruines la reputacion de Stan con ese chisme de lavadero!

Dije empujandolo

-Kyle te juro que no estoy mintiendote... esta vez te estoy diciendo la verdad

-¡callate de una buena vez!

Dije yo... estaba furioso

-Solo arruinaras la vida de Stan...

En ese momento me jalo

-¡tu lo estas haciendo con tu griterio puta! ¡mas vale que te calles!

Me dijo el... voltie todos nos miraban para nuestra suerte Stan no nos escucho ya que espero a Butters que fue con Garrison a preguntarle algo sobre su exposicion.

-Hola de que hablaban

Dijo Stan bajando

-De nada...

Dijimos Cartman y yo

-vaya Eric... ¿que te paso? Tienes hinchada una mejilla

Dijo Butters... yo mire a Cartman... ¿seria cierto? Bueno... lo peor apenas empezaba... quien lo diria... la vida trae sorpresas cuando tienes 15 años...

"_Y de que con el paso del tiempo lo dejes todo en el recuerdo"_


	12. Chapter 11 Wendy en problemas

uCapitulo 11: -Wendy tiene problemas: Craig Vs. Stan.

Mire a Cartman ¡maldito gordo! El me miro a mi...

-¿que se traen ustedes? Ah-Dijo Stan suspirando- Tan temprano y ambos ya estan peliando... ¡no puedo creerlo!

Mire a Cartman... Cartman se puso algo nervioso

-Ah... No se de que hablas Stan-Dijo abrazandome-El judio y yo somos muy buenos amigos

-Si Stan-Continue yo-Somos grandes amigos...-Susurrandole- Esto no se queda asi Cartman...

En ese momento llego Wendy

-¡kyle!

Dijo ella abrazandome con fuerza

-Oh Wendy... ¡Hola!

Dije yo... Cartman abrazo a Wendy, y despues Butters y Wendy se saludaron y despues Stan Y Wendy se miraron.

-Esperenme.. ire con Bebe... mas tarde quiero hablar contigo Kyle... y tambien contigo Cartman ¡ay chicos tengo tantas cosas que contarles!

En ese momento nos fuimos. Mas tarde en clase de quimica, mire a Wendy daba vueltas por todo el pasillo

-¿ocurre algo Wendy?

Dije yo mirandola, ella me miro y se acerco a mi

-Se que ya no somos nada pero aun... aun me inquieta... quien era ella... la tipa con quien Stan me era infiel...

Trage saliva "Stan y Craig"... Cartman y sus palabras habian estado haciendo eco en mi mente durante toda la mañana... en ese instante Wendy me miro con dagas en los ojos

-Tu sabes algo Kyle Broflovski

Dijo ella yo me aleje

-De.. De que hablas Wendy... ¿yo porque tendria que saber algo?

-Porque Stan es tu mejor amigo-Dijo ella tomandome por el cuello de la chaketa-

En ese momento y gracias a Dios llego el maestro de quimica. Mas tarde cuando acabo la clase, fuimos para el edificio "S" donde Stan, Cartman, Butters y los de la otra seccion tomaban clase de quimica, ahi vimos a Craig y Jimmy sentados

-Mira ahi esta Craig.

Dijo Wendy dirigiendose hacia ellos

-¿a donde vas Wendy?-Dije tomandola del brazo- Pense que iriamos por algo a la cafeteria y veriamos a Stan y Cartman alla

-No.-Respondio ella safandose-Ahora mismo ire con Craig a preguntarle... No, mas bien a exigirle que me diga quien era la puta que sabiendo que Stan tenia novia estaba con el.

Dijo ella... Corri y la alcanze a tomar del brazo

-Oye... No creo que sea buena idea... despues de todo ¿ya se te olvido que ellos no se dirigen la palabra? Estoy seguro que Craig inventara cualquier nombre-Dije tratando de que olvidara sus propositos

-tienes razon Kyle-Dijo agachando la mirada-Tal vez y Stan jamas me fue infiel...

En ese momento

-¡wendy nena!

Dijo Craig corriendo a abrazarla... Yo trate de evitar miradas e incluso me escondi para que Craig me ignorara

-Kyle nene... mejor dime que no querias saludarme...

¡Dios habia adivinado mi pensamiento muy rapido!

-N... No Craig lo que pasa es que queria ver si venia Token...

En ese momento me abrazo y beso mi mejilla ¡BESO MI MEJILLA! Queria vomitar ahi mismo... en ese momento salieron Cartman, Stan y Butters.

-Oigan me acompañan al "G"

Todos ascendimos con la cabeza... en ese momento como siempre Butters que queria hacerle de amable

-Oye Craig ¿no nos acompañas?

Stan que me tomaba de la mano... gruño en voz baja y apreto mi muñeca...

-No Butters no creo tengo taller de guitarra... ademas... no creo que a Stan le agrade much mi compañia...

En ese momento Stan camino rapidamente. Llegamos al edificio y despues de camino a casa Wendy nos conto algo que me dejo mudo en esos instantes...

-Recuerdan a Frank

Dijo ella cabizbaja, Cartman y yo nos miramos mutuamente

-Si, que tiene...

-Bueno yo...-respiro profundamente- Creo que estoy embarazada de el...

Dios mio fue como una bofetada doble ¡Wendy embarazada!

-No juegues con eso Wendy

Dije yo algo molesto... estaba incredulo no era posible y menos que Wendy hubiera hecho...

-¡No juegues con eso Testabuger!

Dijo Cartman tambien algo molesto

-No estoy jugando idiotas! Es la verdad! ¿yo para que diria que cometi la tonteria de quedar embarazada? ¿¡acaso no entienden... mi reputacion esta pendiendo de un hilo ahora me dirian puta!

En ese sentido tenia razon... ¡no posia creerlo Wendy embarazada! ¡no esto esta cada vez peor! Mas tarde tocaron a mi puerta, y cuando abri vi a Cartman parado

-¿quieres ir a caminar?

Dijo el...

-Estoy furioso contigo...

En ese momento me tomo de la mano

-¡que mierda haces!

-No dejare que me sigas llamando mentiroso! ¡y mas cuando te estoy diciendo la verdad!

-¿que carajo dices sueltame ya?

-Prometi no decirle a nadie sobre esto pero contigo no me queda opcion... me oiste... te contare todo judio idiota

-¡sueltame BAKA!...

Si... no podia creer que Wendy estuviera embarazada... ah y ahora la leyenda de porque Craig y Stan salieron si... la vida puede resultar fasinante cuando tienes 15 años...

"_tengo tantisimo miedo ya casi te vas y aun no me atrevo"_


	13. Chapter 12 leyendas y mitos

Capitulo 12: Leyendas y mitos

Cartman siguio jalandome... dios ese tipo a veces me caia muy mal...

-¡Ya basta culon!

En eso llegamos al Lago... el me solto

-¡que carajo haces!-Dije yo empujandolo- ¡Te dije que ya no queria saber nada de tus mentiras!

Cartman me dio la espalda

-Todo comenzo una noche Kyle... –Miro al cielo- Una noche antes de que salieramos de vacaciones de invierno...

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Yo habia ido a hacer unos negocios que de plano salieron mal. De pronto vi a Craig en su skate... no era muy noche eran como las ocho, le mire y segui caminando..._

_-¡cartman!_

_Grito el yo me detuve... el propuso que caminaramos juntos a casa... al principio dude en caminar con ese puto, pero despues ya acepte... en ese momento el me revelo un secreto, que bien puedo guardar... pero decidio no acerlo_

_-Me gustas Cartman... quisiera poder tener algo mas que una simple "amistad"_

_Me dijo el yo lo empuje... Obvio que estaba aun con Tweek_

_-Relajate pendejo, yo no soy un marica_

_-No, ya se que no. Pero ¿no lo harias para ayudar a un hermano en necesidad?_

_Dijo el_

_-No Craig, consigue otro que te de por detras..._

_-Damian no me satisface... _

_yo pare mi caminata..._

_-¿de... que hablas tu y Damian?_

_-si-me respondio el sinicamente- Incluso busque con otra persona ese mismo favor que quiero de tu parte, pero es un maldito marica de closet._

_-¿de quien hablas?_

_-No, no puedo decirtelo._

_-De seguro es el marica y judio de Kyle verdad_

_Dije yo... no lo negare Kyle queria que tu fueras ese marica..._

_-No, Kyle es muy serio se que es gay pero jamas lo aceptara... pero es alguien de tu grupo._

_De inmediato supe que era Stan. Cuando Craig me revelo que estaba en lo cierto y que Stan fue su pareja, le crei de inmediato, y no porque le tenga confianza al marica de Craig, pero se notaba en el comportamiento de Stan... ¿cuantas veces Stan no prefirio estar con Craig que con Wendy? Por eso lo supe._

_-Lastima que Stan y yo, estemos separados..._

_-¿que?-Dije yo-Un momento ¿tu y Stan no salen mas?_

_-No-Me dijo el trsitemente- Todo por mis celos._

_Craig me conto que Un dia, ese dia que Wendy, Timmy Craig y tu nos esperaron en quimica, el y Stan se fueron al centro comercial de Colorado... y que Craig ya estaba arto de tener que compartir a Stan con Wendy y le platio las cosas asi : "El o Wendy" y para mala suerte, Stan prefirio a Wendy._

_**Fin De Flash Back**_

-N... No puedo creerlo

Dije yo... No... eso no era cierto... Stan no me habia contado nada acerca de eso... era mi mejor amigo y no me conto nada...

-Creelo judio es cierto... pero ahora me arrepiento

-¿que?

-ahora-Dijo el con odio- Craig esta detras de Tweek solo para coger con el... y eso no lo aceptare...

-De.. ¿de que me hablas? Crei que Tweek y Craig se alejaron desde sexto año y ya ni se hablaban

-Pues... con todo lo que me conto de sus mariconadas con Damian y Stan... yo senti confianza crei que habia un lazo de amistad y comenze a contarle sobre Tweek... y ahora ambos salen.

Yo me empeze a reir

-Hay mas confianza entre tu y yo que entre tu y Craig culon

-Ya se... Ya ni me digas nada estoy jodido... ¿ahora me crees?

Dijo Cartman... debia admitir que ahora estaba convencido de los hechos e incluso me sentia mal de que Stan no me hubiera contado nada al respecto... segun eramos mejores amigos y entre los mejores amigos no se guardan secretos... bueno ahora que lo pienso... yo no le he contado a nadie sobre Kenny... si esta revelacion que quiero escuchar nos traeria la mas cercana de las amistades... pero tambien la mas cruel de las realidades... Si, la vida es toda una sorpresa magica cuando tienes 15 años

"_TANTA PRECAUSION QUE NO BORRA EL DESEO... CUIDANDO NO SALIR LASTIMADO ME QUEDO SIN HABLA"_


	14. Chapter 13 ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO?

Capitulo 13: ¿soy tu mejor amigo? Hola Canada

-¿C... Canada?

-Si... Le aseguro que es la misma oferta

-P... Pero ustedes habia dicho que...

-Si, pero esto le conviene mas Señor McCormik... solo tendria que trabajar hasta mediados de abril... y despues... podra regresar a Colorado...-los ojos azules del joven se agrandan- Y ejercera su carrera alla.

Ese dia... saliendo de la clase de Garrison...

-¿donde esta Stan?-Dije yo buscandolo por todas partes

-Ahi esta-Dijo Butters señalandolo, ya que se encontraba con Token y sus amigos

-Stan!-Dije yo corriendo hacia el- ¿dime acaso no vienes con nosotros?

Stan miro hacia nosotros... se puso serio en cuanto vio a Wendy

-Etto... Lo siento Kyle pero tengo unas cosas que hacer con Token ¿que te parece si mas tarde los alcanzo?

Yo ascendi con la cabeza, Wendy y Butters se fueron en frente y Cartman y yo atras de ellos... la verdad estaba confundido y no sabia que pensar de Stan y Craig...

-Cartman...-Dije yo tomandolo del brazo

-¿que pasa judio?-Dijo el mirandome

-He estado pensando y... ¿que tal si Craig te mintio y Stan es inocente?... Creo que... deberiamos preguntarle

-¿que dices?-Dijo el empujandome- Ya te dije judio idiota... yo ya no pienso meterme en los asuntos de Craig el marica y Stan el puto.

En ese momento empuje a Cartman contra un arbol

-¡por tu culpa estoy pensando horrible de Stan! ¡y tu me ayudaras, me duele que el es mi mejor amigo y no me haya contado nada al respecto!

En ese momento mire a mi alrededor... Wendy y Butters me miraban sorprendidos... creo que hable de mas.

-Lo siento-Dijo Wendy cabizbaja y con mirada nostalgica- Lo siento, Kyle.

-Eh?-dije sorprendido- ¿porque te disculpas Wendy?

-Se, que Stan no esta contigo porque le molesta mi presencia y... por eso, lo siento.

-Wendy-Dije tocandole el hombro-No ¿como crees que eso pasa con Stan?

-Si Wendy-Dijo Cartman sonriendo- Que tu y el hayan tenido la peor de las relaciones en el anterior semestre y que ya ahora ni siquiera son amigos, e incluso se les hace una mierda verse las caras en clases... No significa que Stan este distanciado de Kyle el judio.

Wendy se puso un poco mas triste...

-¡Callate Cartman!-Dije pateandolo en la cara.

Mas tarde como todas las noches entre a Facebook y puse el siguiente estado:

"_ah... vaya dia... deberia haber una ley que proteja a los inmigrantes de los abusos que hay en nuestro pais"_

Pero en seguida Cartman comento

_Eric Cartman: Si, deberian cuidarlos y que no salgan de su pais... ya saben, aqui hay de todo hindues, iraquies, argentinos peruanos... deberiamos hacer una camara de gas y meterlos a todos ahi_

Bueno (¬¬ idiota) dejare to-do el estado...

_Kyle Broflovski: ¡Callate gordo! Metete esa camara de gas por el culo! _

_Eric Cartman: ¡callate judio estupido mis razones son obvias! Si no preguntale al emo de tu jodido mejor amigo... el para que veas sus razones son estupidas_

_Kyle Broflovski: Si Stan Marsh es un emo... pero aun asi lo quiero_

_Stan Marsh: ¬¬ pendejos ya les dije que no soy emo_

_Eric Cartman: Ña ña ña ña pues si se me hace que eres emo marica! Porque lo que no pareces eres idiota! _

_Kyle Broflovski: Si, por primera y unica vez concuerdo con el culon de Cartman._

_Stanley Marsh: u.u no me junto con ustedes un dia y no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dicen_

_Eric Cartman: Pues asi esta mejor pendejo que no entiendas _

_Kyle Broflovski: Siii! :3_

_Stan Marsh: ¿que es lo que debo entender?_

_Kyle Broflovski: No... no te vamos a decir :3_

_Stan Marsh: Ok. Pues si no me dicen yo no les digo lo que yo se de ustedes_

_Eric cartman: o.o que sabes Stan?_

_Stan Marsh: No no les dire_

_Kyle Broflovski: Pues entonces no te diremos nada de lo que el culon y yo sabemos_

_Stan Marsh: Aaaa la verdad es que no se nada u.u solo lo hice para que me dijeran_

_Eric Cartman: te haces pendejo si si sabes_

_Stan Marsh: No en serio que no_

_Kyle Broflovski: A mi se me hace que lo que los tres sabemos es el mismo secreto._

_..._

Y asi seguimos como 50 comentarios mas, hasta que Stan por fin decidio mandarnos un inbox. Stan prometio que al siguiente dia nos diria, que le urgia hablar conmigo y Cartman lo antes posible. Mas tarde...

-Hola

-Hola Kyle

-Oh... Hola Kenny ¿como estas?

-Bien... Oye Kyle sere breve... ¿recuerdas lo de irme a Canada?

-Si...

-Pues Kyle... yo estoy apunto de irme en 30 minutos abordo el avion que me lleva a Canada...

No... ¡no, no era cierto! ¡queria llorar e impedir que se fuera!

-Crei... Crei que era hasta finales de enero o principios de febrero

-Si, pero aceptee sta propuesta de trabajo, asi regresare antes a Colorado y estaremos juntos

Yo no dije nada... trate de no llorar

-Te esperare no importa cuanto tardes...

-Te amo Kyle.

Y en eso la linea estaba cortada. Se habia ido... se habia ido y yo como un pendejo sin poder impedirlo... K... Kenny...

"_tengo planeado en mi mente como robarme tus besos para siempre"_


	15. Chapter 14 yo no queria pero

Capitulo 14: Yo no queria, el me obligo... Nace una amistad

El miercoles siguiente...

-Buenos dias- dijo Wendy sonriendome- ¿que te pasa?

La verdad... estaba muy triste por lo de kenny... se fue a Canada y llore un rato... pero pense que Kenny regresaria pronto. Pero en la mañana que iba para la escuela me tope con...

-Buenos dias Kyle.

Dijo aquella morena de anteojos que vi la otra vez...

-Hola... ¿Katy, verdad?- Dije mirandola- Lo siento... ahora voy al colegio y ya es un poco tarde

-Descuida-Dijo ella tomandome del brazo-Podemos ir juntos,yo tambien me voy por donde tu te vas, enfrente de tu escuela esta la central del bus ¿verdad?

-Si-Respondi yo- No enfrente pero si esta cerca.

Katy sonrio y se fue conmigo, aferrandose a mi brazo... yo le mire e incluso Mercedes nos vio

-¿Es tu novia Kyle?

-No-Respondi yo sonrojado-Solo vamos juntos a la escuela.

Nos sentamos en el metro ella me sonrio y yo a ella

-Kyle, dime ¿si sabes donde esta Kenny?

-Si, se fue a Canada-trate de sonreir-Pero se que pronto regresara

-¿Eso crees?-Dijo ella sonriendo felizmente- ¿no piensas en porque se fue?

-no, yo se que se fue por motivos de trabajo... ahi esta practicando su carrera

-te dire la verdad...- dijo ella sonriendo- El se fue a Canada para alejarse de ti.

Yo le mire sorprendido. No, ella estaba mintiendome.

-Entiendo-Dije sonriendo- gracias por el dato Katy.

Dije parandome del asiento y dandome la vuelta

-Kyle ¿no te vas?

-recorde que iba a esperar a alguien... hasta luego- dije saliendo.

Eso habia hecho mi vida mas triste... llegue a la escuela... no puse atencion al maestro... ah mi vida era horrible, ¿katy tenia razon?... Aunque ese dia Stan y yo habiamos quedado en hablar sobre el "chisme" pero me sentia de la ver... a mi mama. Asi que me fui saliendo de la hora de computo. Wendy se fue al trabajo.

Al otro dia, Wendy no fue y Butters como siempre se fue temprano. Ese dia despues de quimica, Stan, Cartman y yo nos fuimos a la cancha de atletismo.

-Bien aqui estamos.

Dijo Stan, los tres nos sentamos, un silencio un tanto incomodo nos cubrio a los tres... "bueno" dijimos los tres casi susurrando...

-Creo que ustedes lo saben, claro no por mi... Kyle-Dijo mirandome- Te conozco desde antes que entraramos al Jardin de Niños... pero tal parece que tu no me conoces del todo... Yo no e he contado muchas cosas sobre mi pasado ni mi presente por temor a perder tu amistad. Pero eres mi mejor amigo... y estoy decidido a decirte que pasa, porque se que nuestra amistad es muy estrecha y fuerte, y tambien porque se que con esto jamas dejaras de ser mi amigo... yo quiero pensar asi... Kyle.

Yo mire a Stan ¿realmente queria decirlo? ¿estaba bien que obligaramos a alguien a decir la verdad cuando no tenia la obligacion real de hacerlo? ¿lo estaba? ¿no me estaba comportando como Cartman? No... No, Stan queria decirlo.

En ese momento, Stan se quito la gorra y el abrigo, yo tambien me quite la gorra y la chaketa... el calor era insoportable. Stan dio un fuerte suspiro

-Tal vez ustedes saben esto porque Craig se los dijo. ¿verdad?

-No-Dijo Cartman- Craig no tiene nada que ver en esto... ni siquiera le hablamos... nosotros sacamos nuestras propias conclusiones Stan, no lo mal interpretes.

Yo alce la ceja... Claro que lo sabiamos por que Craig Tucker lo dijo... Stan agacho la cabeza

-Pues si-Dijo el sonriendo con una mirada nostalgica-mientras era novio de Wendy tuve una relacion con Craig. Si, se que fue lo mas estupido que hice al igual fue insencible y demas cosas que no tienen nombre... Yo jugue con Wendy, pero no me arrepiento... descubri lo que en verdad soy descubri que yo era bisexual y aunque desde que era un niño de 8 años trate de aparentarlo... siemplemente no pude hacerlo mas... en la primaria durante cuarto grado... empece a dejar de verte como mi mejor amigo Kyle... me meti la idea de que yo queria estar contigo...

Yo me sonroje... Stan era mi mejor amigo... ¿porque mierda decia eso? ¡pude vivir mi vida entera sin escuvhar esas palabras!

-Meti en mi cabeza que te queria como un hombre y no como un amigo... pero decidi que no... que estaba equivocado... que no eran ciertos mis pensamientos... y decidi obsecionarme con Wendy Testaburger. Olvidarme de ti Kyle... pero simplemente no puedo...

En ese instante toma la mano de Stan

-Stan... no puedo creer lo que me dices... yo creiq ue era una broma del culon, crei que no era cierto...

Stan me miro y sonrio

-¿porque no Kyle?

-Porque hace unos meses tu y Fernando se reian y comentaban su odio hacia los gays y...

-Entiendeme Kyle, yo tenia que aparentar.

-Y dime Stan...-Dijo Cartman recargando su cara en su mano, yo le mire... no queria que preguntara mas... no queria-¿por que cometiste la estupidez de salir con Craig? Digo... en serio ¿valia la pena? Arriesgaste a la niña mas linda y sexy de la escuela solo por estar con Craig?

Aunque Stan habia aceptado su relacion con Craig Tucker aun no podia creerlo

-Cuando Craig me conto sobre su Orientacion sexual me inspiro confianza... senti que no estaba solo. Ademas el no se enjaba cuanto le contaba sobre PC, cosa que Wendy si hacia ella me callaba, Craig me alegraba el dia cuando Wendy lo entristecia. Craig puede decir que fue una relacion pero jamas nos besamos... ademas el se aprovecho de mi debilidad y mi cobardia...

-¿a que te refieres?

Dijo Cartman, yo le mire confundido

-Yo no queria estar con Craig pero el se aprovecho de mi cobardia... Yo no queria pero el me obligo.

Cartman y yo escuchamos atentamente la historia de Stan... ¡maldito Craig! ¿como pudo se asi con Stan? ¿por que? Pobre Stan... ¿todo eso habia sufrido? Craig era malo... si eso me quedaba claro. Despues Cartman conto sobre su "no relacion" con Tweek, Stan sonrio y nos miro felizmente

-Yo creo que no esta mal, porque no por nada Dios nos hizo asi, pero igual a mi no me gustaria tener una relacion con un hombre, yo quiero una vida normal, con una casa, una bella esposa, dos o tres hijos y un perro fiel que me acompañe durante mi vejez. No quiero que en la preparatoria me vean y me señalen diciendo "el es Stan Marsh, miembro de Proteccion Civil, y BISEXUAL" No, no quiero y no lo aceptare. Asi que por ahora solo quiero que ustedes dos lo sepan.

Yo sonrei y en ese momento decidimos irnos, me pare alzando mi mochila

-Kyle-Dijo el tomandome del brazo- El dia de hoy, todos revelamos secretos muy intimos ¿tu no tienes ninguno?

Yo me puse muy nervioso... mis manos empezaron a sudar... ¿que pensaria mi mejor amigo y el culon si les dijera lo de Kenny?

-N...No

-¿estas seguro?

-S...si estoy seguro.

Stan sonrio

-Jee jee de acuerdo confio en ti eh!

-Vamonos hace mucho calor... me enfermare de gripa.

Dije yo guardando mi gorra y abrigo en mi mochila... Los tres nos paramos y caminamos a la puerta de la salida... si la vida es una mascarada... pero debes ser cuidadoso para que tu ANTIFAZ no se caiga...la frase que nos seguiria por muchos meses "hay secretos que no se pueden enterrar" y eso nos quedaba claro. Si la vida puede ser un gran baile de mascaras cuando tienes 15 años

"_TIENE QUE DAR RESULTADO VOY A AMARTE TANTO HASTA QUE DE PRONTO ME VERS LLORANDO"_


	16. Chapter 15 SER O NO SER

Capitulo 15: Ser o No ser: El odio no nace de un momento para otro

Genial... ¡ge-ni-al! Era mas que obvio que mi forma de ver la vida habia caido casi tanto como el rating de Jersey Shore despues de la tercera temporada... era obvio que aun no podia creerlo...

-ña ña ña ña-Dijo Cartman picandome en la espalda- Admitelo ahora judio

-¿admitir que?-Dije mirandolo.

-Admite que yo tenia la razon...-Dijo el sonriendome...

-Tienes la razon Cartman-Dije con un suspiro-Pero eso no te hace mejor persona

-¿y que? No me importa, el punto es que yo tenia razon y tu no.

Yo lo mire... rayos Cartman no entendio que hicimos mal... o al menos eso yo me imagino... para el otro dia...

-A...Achu!-Estaba enfermo... si mi prediccion habia sido correcta... me habia enfermado por exponerme al sol...

-¡que asco germenes judios y ADN de Jersey!-Grito Cartman empujandome

-Callate gordo de mierda-Dije golpeandolo en el brazo

-Oh cielos... Kyle estas muy enfermo... tan solo con la debilidad que haz golpeado a Eric dice todo-Dijo Butters tocandome la frente.

-No Butters yo estoy bi... bi... a.. a... ¡achu!-Dije yo estornudando nuevamente.

-Si ja,ja,ja bien enfermo-Dijo Stan riendose.

En ese momento casi como si le hubieran llamado... a nuestro lado paso

-Hola chicos-Dijo Craig sonriendo

-Hola-Dijimos Butters y yo. Cartman y Stan decidieron seguirse... rayos... tambien odiaba a Craig ¡si, ya se que a mi no me hizo nada...! pero... con el solo hecho de haber hecho a Stan como su juguete de pasiones... no, no me gustaba.

En fin todo el fin de semana me la vivi en la cama... no podia ni pararme y el unico medicamento a mi alcanze, eran los judios remedios de mi madre... en fin el lunes ya estaba mejor... En la mañana...

-¡kyle, Kyle, Kyle!

Dios ahora no... Token, Adrian y yo estabamos hablando sobre el proyecto de quimica...

-¿que?-Dije yo mirando a Cartman que se acercaba a mi...

-Me urge hablar contigo... –Dijo el jalandome

-Ahora no culon, que no ves que estoy ocupado.

-Si despues hablas con el negro y con el estirado-Dijo jalandome.

-¿que mierda te pasa?

En ese momento llego Stan junto con Butters. Stan sonrio y dijo

-¿ya le dijiste lo de _Cafe_?-Dijo Stan sonriendo

-No, estaba a punto...-Dijo Cartman sonriendo

"cafe" Dijimos Butters y yo... si, habia veces que incluso ni yo no los entendia. En ese momento Stan me jalo y en el oido me dijo

_-Recuerda, "cafe" es nombre clave de Tweek, ya sabes, por su adiccion al cafe. Y "Zorra" es palabra clave para Craig... ya sabes por puto._

Mire a Stan el me miro a mi

-¿tu los inventaste?

-Si-dijo el sonriendo felizmente.

-¿que dijeron?-Dijo Butters alzando la ceja

-¡Callate Butters, dijimos que eres un marica!-Dijo Cartman riendose.

En fin, yo camine... ah a la vez no queria saber mas sobre eso pero a la vez si... era todo muy confuso... mas tarde, (como siempre) Wendy falto a la escuela, entonces espere a Cartman, Stan y Butters despues de computo.

Entonces Cartman comenzo a contarme

-Oye Craig se entero que le dije a Tweek que el no era lo que parecia... ya sabes que tal si el le hace lo mismo, que tal si deja a Tweek asi de perdido como esta Stan... entonces Craig se entero, y me dijo que yo estaba "ardido" porque el me quito a Tweek ¡ay como lo odio!.

Al otro dia Stan se notaba triste, casi no hablaba y cuando me tomaba de la mano se sentia su pulso era rapido... muy muy rapido.

-Stan... ¿estas bien?-dije tomando una de sus manos entre las mias

-Eh?-dijo el ademas de triste estaba completamente distraido-Si Kyle, yo tambien creo que el señor Garrison se veia mejor con las tetas...

Yo lo mire... pobre Stan... me tenia preocupado. Despues de la hora de historia, diez minutos antes de que quimica dara inicio

-Vamos, dejemos a Kyle en su salon, rapido-Dijo Butters tomando a Cartman de la mano.

-Ah Butters, todavia no son las once-Dijo Cartman tratando de detener a Butters

-Si, Si Eric, ya lo se, pero hoy decidi llegar temprano a la clase-Dijo Butters tratando de jalar a Cartman.

-Vaya Butters ¿porque ese cambio repentino?-Dije yo sonriendo... por lo general, Butters siempre entraba al baño antes de quimica, pero ahora eso no le importaba y preferia omitir su entrada al baño.

-Mis notas han bajado mucho en quimica y...-Dijo Butters

-¡a nadie haces pendejo Butters!-Dijo Cartman riendose-Tu eres el mejor en quimica, en el ultimo examen sacaste 10 cerrado... si te haces pendejo... tu quieres llegar temprano porque Damian te quita tu lugar en la mesa de quimica.

Butters se sonrojo

-¡no, no es eso!...-Dijo sonrojado y con una mirada avergonzada-Bueno... esque...Ah ya habiamos quedado con el profe de que esa era mi mesa... ademas, no se porque me odia, siempre que pregunto, hablo o participo, pone su maldita cara...-Dijo Butters algo molesto, pero aun sonrojado-Si me odia, pues entonces yo tambien lo odio.

Stan se empezo a reir, igual que Cartman y yo.

-Ay no bueno, incluso el marica de Butters no puede dormir pensando "¿porque Damian me odia?"-Dijo Cartman riendose. Butters se sonrojo y agacho la mirada.

-Ay Butters que no te importe lo que diga ese imbecil...

Dije riendome y abrazandole por tarde...

-Oye Kyle queremos hablar contigo.-Dijo Token sonriendo, pero a la vez se notaba que estaba serio

-¿que paso?-Dije yo sonriendo.

-No queremos que Wendy siga en el equipo de quimica-Dijo Adrian seriamente

-¿que? ¿por que?-Dije yo tratando de abogar por Wendy que no estaba de cuerpo presente.

-¿como que por que? ¡nunca viene! Ha venido solo a dos clases en casi ya tres semanas-Dijo Token cruzandose de brazos-No pienso bajar de promedio solo porque Testaburger sea una incumplida.

-¿y que se supone que yo haga?-Dije yo mirandolos

-Dile que esta fuera-Dijeron ambos

Rayos, era oficial Wendy estaba fuera del equipo de quimica... y ni siquiera podia abogar por ella... Wendy faltaba mucho... y eran dos contra uno... ademas en parte si queria que Wendy se saliera del equipo... porque si llegaba a faltar por lo de su "embarazo" justo cuando habia practica, era como hecharle los leones a una gallina... si, la vida es un tanto amm si, extraña cuando tienes 15 años.

"_VOY A DARTE LO QUE A NADIE LE DI, VESTIDO DE AZUCAR, UN DULCE PARA TI"_


End file.
